Problem: What is the value of $x$ if $|x-1| = |x-2|$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
The equation implies that either \[
x-1 = x-2\]or \[ x-1 = -(x-2).\]The first equation has no solution; the second equation has solution $x= \boxed{\frac{3}{2}}$.